


Ryugazaki is Our King

by quidditchchick



Category: Free!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Grinding, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Quidditch, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quidditchchick/pseuds/quidditchchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei and Nagisa are on opposing Quidditch teams and when Rei was humiliated during the match against Nagisa, he decides give Nagisa a taste of his own medicine during the next one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryugazaki is Our King

Art by [thecojsz](http://thecojsz.tumblr.com/post/86041181266/in-the-light-of-recent-hogwarts-and-especially) over on tumblr

 

 

Rei’s grip around his broom tightened as he and the rest of his teammates waited for the doors to open; his hands were already sweating beneath his gloves and the match hadn’t even started yet. Rei gulped once everyone begun mounting their brooms and he nervously followed suit. He stumbled a bit, and internally cursed at himself once he felt a hand clap down onto his shoulder.

“You gonna be okay, Ryugazaki?” 

“Yes.”

“Even if they start singing again?”

Rei hesitated. “…Yes.”

“Alright, then.” His captain turned back toward the front and Rei looked away from the door and down at his feet.

He was _never_ this nervous before a match, not even before his first one, but ever since their last match against Slytherin, he had been the complete laughing stock of Ravenclaw house. Rei was actually a really good Keeper; he didn’t stop the quaffle every single time, but he liked to think he stopped it more times than not, especially after how hard he worked to get to that point after having little experience when he tried out. He had done surprisingly well in other matches, but he had never gone up against Nagisa before…and that changed everything.

Nagisa was a Chaser for Slytherin, so the two of them obviously saw a lot of each other during the match, and Rei had not expected Nagisa to end up distracting him as much as he did. He wasn’t sure if Nagisa was doing it on purpose, but every time he flew up to the rings, quaffle in hand, he had this aura about him that Rei couldn’t help but take note of. His bangs flying away from his face and the stray curls that didn’t fit into his ponytail getting messily tussled about, his cheeks tinted pink from the chill of the winter air, his bright pink eyes still visible even behind his goggles, and then that _damned_ expression on his face.

His normal expressions were usually bubbly; soft smiles and devilish grins, and that was definitely one of the things that attracted Rei to the blond in the first place, so he never complained about Nagisa ever being too happy all of the time like many other students had. He had to admit, though, after having first met him on the train six years ago and seeing just how energetic he was, Rei was a bit shocked that the boy was placed in Slytherin; but Nagisa soon showed Rei his misconceptions about the house once they became close friends during their first year.

Anyway, back to that damned expression. Although Nagisa was all smiles normally, during a match he was extremely serious. He would smile and cheer and do silly spins on his broom whenever he scored, of course, but the expression he had on his face while he played was very determined, and not to mention completely captivating.

Rei never saw this kind of expression on Nagisa’s face before, not even while he would watch matches from the sidelines before Nagisa begged him to try out for the quidditch team at the end of the previous year, so it was his first time seeing Nagisa so close while he played.

In all honesty, Rei had actually half-expected Nagisa to try and distract him with shameless flirting and those bedroom eyes that would make Rei turn redder than remembrall smoke, but it turned out Nagisa didn’t even need to do that to completely distract Rei from doing his job as a Keeper. Nagisa’s face was so gritty; his eyebrows knitted together, his tongue sticking out on the left side of his mouth, and Rei couldn’t help but find it really beautiful and…well… _sexy_.

Rei just sat on his broom completely mesmerized and the quaffle flew right past him and he didn’t even notice until he heard the crowd’s loud response. His captain made a quick fly-by to scold him and make sure he paid more attention. Rei nodded and fixed his position in front of the hoops.

When he saw Nagisa get a hold of the quaffle again and he tightened his grip on his broom; he was going to be prepared for that expression this time. Then Nagisa was right there, and that expression threw Rei for a loop once again and he couldn’t stop himself from falling under Nagisa’s spell, which made Rei wonder if that’s what was _really_ going on, and not just the expression alone, but he knew Nagisa would never use magic to cheat during a match.

Rei was able to stop the next quaffle from reaching the hoops, but that was only because Nagisa wasn’t the one trying to score. Once he _did_ try to score again, however, Rei got distracted and missed and suddenly Nagisa was the only one scoring for the rest of the match.

Only 20 minutes into the game and Slytherin lead Ravenclaw 90 to 30, and once Slytherin’s score broke 100 is when Rei started to hear that _song_ coming from the Slytherin side of the stands.

                _Ryugazaki is our King_

_Ryugazaki is our King_

_He always lets the quaffle in_

_Ryugazaki is our King!_

The song soon grew louder and even drowned out the constant booing coming from Rei’s own house. Rei had never felt more humiliated in his life, and if Nagisa’s expression wasn’t enough to distract him before, this song certainly was. Rei didn’t even want to face Nagisa once the song broke out, but after it had, Rei noticed Nagisa stopped trying as hard to get the quaffle to score and merely let the other two Chasers handle it until the match finally ended.

Rei was thankful when the Slytherin Seeker had caught the snitch and ended the game, but he knew he was in for a shit storm since Ravenclaw lost the match. His teammates didn’t seem to be too happy with him, and many Ravenclaws booed him from the stands once they left the quidditch pitch and headed off to the locker rooms.

Rei tried to ignore the voices of his teammates whispering about him as they changed, and Rei lingered in the shower longer than needed to avoid everyone’s unforgivable glances. Once he finished changing, he really did _not_ want to go back up to the common room and have to face everyone, so he decided to just sit there in the locker room for as long as possible.

Nagisa wandered in not too long after Rei had decided this, sat down right next to him, and pulled him into his arms, crying about how cruel the song was. Rei buried his face in Nagisa’s hair and eventually told him all about what exactly happened.

As it turned out, Nagisa _was_ hoping his expression would distract Rei from blocking the quaffle, and Rei couldn’t stop the appalled gasp that escaped from his mouth.

“You…you did all that on _purpose_?!”

“I didn’t mean for it to distract you _that_ much! I just wanted to tease you a bit. After a while, I just got so into the game that I ended up not really paying attention to your reaction anymore and was just trying to score. Then they started singing that stupid song and I saw your face and oh my god, Rei, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have tried to distract you, now people are gonna be mean to you and it’s all my fault!”

“Nagisa, calm down. It’s not your fault…I mean, well, okay I guess it was partially your fault, but you didn’t know they would start singing at me.”

“I still feel like it’s my fault, though. I’ll take responsibility, okay?! If anyone is mean to you about the match, I’ll kick their ass!”

“No, no need for that. I can handle myself, you know? I don’t want you getting in any trouble, either.”

“I’ll still keep an eye out for you, yeah?”

The corners of Rei’s mouth tilted up slightly. “Sure.”

There was no way Rei could ever be mad at Nagisa for what he did. He was a little bothered, sure, since the boy had indirectly caused Rei a bit of grief, and Rei had to deal with rude comments from Ravenclaw students and snarky comments from other houses, but he didn’t blame Nagisa at all. However, Rei had planned to get back at Nagisa and oh it was going to be good.

He had prepared by using a memory charm to recall that match so he could observe Nagisa’s expression over and over again to try and resist it. It wasn’t near as powerful watching from a memory, but it still had a bit of an effect on him…just _how_ was Nagisa even able to do that? How could he cause Rei to shut down with just a mere change of expression?

Nagisa said he wouldn’t use the expression on him again after what had happened, but Rei pointed out that the blond obviously didn’t pay attention to what his face was doing once he was concentrating on scoring and that he should just not worry about if it happened…that Rei would deal with it so they could unbiasedly go against each other during the match; Nagisa agreed for no more funny business, and Rei felt so conniving thinking about what in store for his oblivious boyfriend.

 It had taken longer than Rei had anticipated, but he was as prepared as he could be once the next match against Slytherin came rolling around; and Rei had been confident going into the locker rooms, but only felt nervous once the match was about to start. He feared what would happen if he were to fail and get booed at again…he didn’t think he’d be able to take another verse of ‘ _Ryugazaki is our King_ ’.

The doors finally opened and it was time for them to fly out into the stadium for all to see; Rei was actually surprised to see the Slytherins hadn’t started chanting that blasted song already, but he was relieved. Everyone gathered around Madam Hooch, and Rei spotted Nagisa right away and locked eyes with him. Nagisa smiled and threw a quick wink at him before Hooch finished up her bit and motioned for everyone to take their positions. Rei flew to his post just in time to see Hooch throw the quaffle into the air and see the two teams dive for it.

Nagisa was a great Chaser, but he never went after the first quaffle due to not wanting to be ravished by Chasers on the other team; so Rei watched a different Chaser on the Slytherin team, whom if Rei remembered correctly, went by the surname of Dougherty, snag the quaffle. She was ‘quick with an iron grip’, Rei remembered Nagisa mentioning once before, and she had quite the fiery personality.

After about 5 minutes into the game, Rei had blocked two out of two potential scores, both of which were not attempted by Nagisa as he hadn’t gotten a hold of the quaffle just yet. Nagisa had liked to wait a few minutes into the game to warm up on his broom before he started to score; it was a bit of a good luck ritual, of sorts.

Once Nagisa got a hold of the quaffle, though, he did not hesitate and flew right at Rei, the quaffle just barely sneaking past Rei’s block and into the hoop on the left. Nagisa wasn’t wearing the expression…at least not yet, but Rei intended on waiting until Nagisa did before he was going to initiate his secret weapon that he spent weeks perfecting.

Thirty minutes went by with little to no problems and Rei was able to maintain a good stance with his Keeping, so no one booed or sang at him. Around 45 minutes into the game is when Rei knew it was coming. He spotted Nagisa flying at him quickly and that expression had already started to form. Rei smiled deviously to himself and made sure he had a firm grip on his boom.

Nagisa was nearly to him, and once he was at the proper viewing distance, Rei shot his head up at just the perfect moment and oh, how he wished he could have taken a photograph of Nagisa’s reaction. The blond boy had been in the middle of raising the quaffle to throw into one of the hoops, but the moment Rei looked up, Nagisa let out a small gasp and accidentally sent the quaffle flying in the other direction to the side of him.

The blond covered his mouth when he saw it take flight toward the crowd where the Gryffindors had been sitting and many had to duck out of its path.

“Wow, that was quite unexpected.” Came the voice of the gray-haired announcer, who sounded very perplexed at the moment. “Though not undeserved considering what happened during the last Gryffindor match.”

“Nitori!” Headmaster McGonagall’s voice reprimanded.

“Aha, s-sorry, ma’am!” Nitori cleared his throat. “Let’s just be thankful no one was hurt.”

When Nagisa was assured everyone was okay, he shot Rei the most disbelieving expression and when Rei simply shrugged back at him, Nagisa shook it off like it was nothing, and he re-entered the game. Rei held back a laugh as Nagisa flew to the other side of the pitch, and he was extremely pleased with himself; he hadn’t expected it to work so well.

The secret weapon, Rei decided, was to be his own teasing expression, and that was what he spent weeks perfecting because Nagisa wasn’t as easy to tease as Rei was. However, Rei knew the exact things that got Nagisa’s blood pumping, and what better way to tease Nagisa than to throw him the most intense, determined, and sexy expression he could muster?

To mess with Nagisa a bit more, Rei decided not to use the expression once Nagisa came to score the next time around and did nothing strange in trying to block the other Chasers’ throws, but the blond got thrown completely off guard again when Rei looked up at him the third time he came to score. Thankfully, Nagisa didn’t throw the quaffle towards the stands again and managed to make it go in the right direction, but Rei was able to block it. He threw the quaffle back out into play and looked back to Nagisa who had a very surprised and _very_ miffed look on his face. He said something to himself, and Rei was able to faintly hear the words “ _doing it on purpose_ ”. Rei laughed to himself and gave Nagisa a smile.

Nagisa’s eyebrows knitted together and he spoke again, this time loud enough for Rei to hear entirely, “Oh it is _on_!”

Rei had never been competitive with Nagisa, but he found he rather enjoyed it, especially when the two boys tried to one-up each other each time Nagisa flew up to those hoops. The tension between them was getting stronger. Nagisa kept shooting his famous expression at Rei, but Rei was proud to say _he_ was the one winning this battle. 

Nagisa was able to make a few shots, but ended up getting so frustrated with himself that he stopped trying to score for a while to give himself a little break from Rei’s gaze. Rei couldn’t help but smile triumphantly when he saw Nagisa shifting awkwardly on his broom and biting his lip lewdly. 

As the match reached an hour and a half, Nagisa’s face was completely flushed, and Rei had a right mind to believe it wasn’t due to exhaustion from the game. His hair was slipping out of his ponytail in certain places, and the gaze he was giving Rei was screaming with frustration and desire; the site was almost beautiful enough to distract Rei from the game… _almost_.

Nagisa was up to throw the quaffle again; his lip held firm between his teeth in a very erotic way, and just as he threw the quaffle, the whistle sounded indicating the end of the game. Rei and Nagisa were so lost in their own little world that Rei hadn’t even noticed the snitch had been caught, and by the Ravenclaw Seeker, no less!

Cheers erupted through the crowd, loud enough to drown out the sounds of disappointment from the Slytherin spectators, and the tired players landed and the two captains shook hands. Rei locked eyes with Nagisa for a second and got a small glimpse of the fire in Nagisa’s eyes before Rei was dragged off into the locker rooms and showered with compliments.

“You did very well today, Ryugazaki.” His captain slapped him on the back. “I knew I made a good choice with letting you on this team.”

Rei smiled shyly. “Thank you, captain.” The captain nodded and passed Rei through the door and into the locker room. The teammates who had been talking ill of him before stopped to apologize, and Rei happily accepted before heading inside to change. He had just leaned over to start undoing his shin-guards when he heard the sound of loud footsteps running up to the entrance of the locker room.

 “Rei Ryugazaki!” Rei looked up from his shin-guards and to the doorway to spot a pouty, red-in-the-face Nagisa still in full uniform with his arms crossed firmly over his chest. “You said no funny business, you filthy little liar!”

A few of Rei’s teammates laughed under their breath upon hearing the blond, and the captain didn’t even tell Nagisa to leave but quietly ushered the team away to leave them to have their little lovers’ quarrel. Rei could only smile wryly at his boyfriend and stood up to lean casually on his locker. He was amused that Nagisa hadn’t even bothered to fix his ponytail as it was still very mussed up from the game. “Well, I had to get you back somehow, didn’t I?”

Nagisa stomped into the locker room with vigor and practically backed Rei against his locker and stood on his tip toes to reach up to Rei’s height as best as he could, a playful glare in his eyes. Rei bit his lip upon seeing Nagisa’s flushed face so close; this had gone better than he planned. “Well, it sure worked. You wouldn’t believe my frustration! I mean… _damn_ , Rei…that was so _…_ ” He reached around the back of Rei’s neck and pulled him down to his level, “… _hot_.”

In any other situation, Rei would have been extremely flustered and embarrassed, but he had prepared for this, so instead of looking away to push his glasses up his face, he simply cracked another grin and Nagisa responded by pushing their lips together harshly.

Their mouths ran over each other fast and sloppily, not beautiful at all, but Rei couldn’t bring himself to care as he pushed his tongue inside of Nagisa’s willing mouth and slid his hands down Nagisa’s frame to cup his ass. Nagisa moaned and pressed himself up against Rei and grinded their hips together.

“Mmm, Nagisa…not…not here.”

Nagisa broke his lips away from Rei’s for a moment and started to kiss his neck. “Where, then? I can’t wait.” Nagisa’s lips found their way back onto Rei’s.

“Mmnnf,” Rei mumbled the best he could with Nagisa’s mouth still on his. “Broom closet…behind you and…to the right.”

Nagisa whirled Rei around and guided them both into the broom closet without breaking their kiss. Once in the closet, Nagisa kicked all of the brooms out and hopped onto Rei, wrapping his legs around his Rei’s waist for support. Rei closed the door and pushed Nagisa up against it, causing another moan to release from the blond’s mouth.

Rei fixed his position and starting grinding his hips up roughly, causing Nagisa to grip tightly at the fabric of his quiddtich robes before he slid his fingers up to the base of Rei’s neck. Another rough jerk of Rei’s hips, and Nagisa buried his fingers into Rei’s hair and started to tug at it.

Rei slipped off Nagisa’s robe and started nipping at his neck and collar bone, wanting nothing more than to rid his boyfriend of the sweater that was getting in the way, but he knew there wasn’t time for that; and it wouldn’t have been wise going that far considering they were in a broom closet.

No, there would be plenty of time for that later. Right now, Rei was just focused on the heat of the moment and was perfectly content with getting off this way, and by the sound of it, so was Nagisa.

“Mmmn, Rei…Rei!” Nagisa mewled into Rei’s ear and nibbled at it, causing a shiver to shoot down Rei’s back. “Fuck, I don’t think I can last much longer!”

Rei wasn’t surprised to hear this a they built up so much sexual tension during the match that he probably would have been more surprised if they lasted any longer than this. “It’s okay, just…just come.” Rei panted, feeling himself close too. “We can do it properly later tonggh—tonight.”

Nagisa licked down Rei’s neck and pushed his sweater out of the way to leave love bites along his shoulder. Rei moaned and pushed Nagisa against the door even harder; he was so close.

The bites Nagisa was giving got progressively rougher, and when Nagisa suddenly tensed up, Rei pushed their lips together once again. Nagisa’s eyes fluttered closed as he moaned loudly into Rei mouth, their kiss not doing much to muffle the sound, but Rei couldn’t care less at the moment if anyone on his team heard.

Nagisa’s form started to relax against Rei while the blue-haired boy continued to rut against him, feeling his own stomach knot up and his breathing start to shallow.

“Hnngh, fuck…Na-gis-aaaaa!” Rei shuddered as he released in his pants and soon felt like his legs had been hit with a jelly-legs jinx. He helped Nagisa off of him and moved in to kiss him, only he missed his lips and wound up lazily kissing his jaw instead.

Nagisa giggled and guided Rei to his lips to kiss him sweetly before nuzzling his head underneath Rei’s chin. “Mmm, that was so sexy.”

Rei grunted in agreement. “Mmmhmm, just wait til tonight when I can _really_ get you fired up.”

Nagisa smiled. “Still overly confident, I see. I like it.”

“Me too. We ought to get competitive like this more often.”

“Yeah. I’m glad I decided not to shower first before coming over here, though…what a sticky, sweaty mess.”

“Ah, crap, my pants! I didn’t even think about that!” Rei looked down and fussed over the mess.

“Well, at least our pants are white, right? And if you’re still worried about it, I know a spell for stains like that.”

Rei let out a breathy laugh. “Of course you do.”

“Ah, I should probably get going. Don’t want to worry my team.”

“Yeah, probably a good idea.” Rei leaned down to give Nagisa a quick kiss on the lips.

“See you at dinner, lover!” Nagisa winked and left the broom closet.

Rei leaned up against the door once Nagisa had gone and sighed contently before finally deciding to leave the broom closet as well.

“Aha, so looks like he’s _coming out of the closet_!”

Rei froze and saw the two beaters on his team leaning on the wall opposite the closet, both wearing the most amused expressions on their faces.

“I-you…you didn’t _hear_ …did you?”

“No no, didn’t hear a thing.” The shorter one mused. “Well, apart from the moans, but honestly, we just thought it was some sort of coitus ghost.”

Rei’s face turned red. “C-coitus gho—”

“Aww, why so flustered, Ryugazaki? What happened to that _overly confident attitude_?” The other one laughed.

“You two are perverts!” Rei pushed passed them to walk over to his locker.

“Haha, that coming from the guy who just had sex in a broom closet!”

Rei ignored the two and changed out of his gear to shower. Even though he was embarrassed his teammates had heard, which was expected since he and Nagisa weren’t exactly discreet. He didn’t really care too much because all he could think about was how beautiful Nagisa’s sweaty and flushed face was and how he couldn’t wait to see it again later that evening.


End file.
